Corazón de hielo
by miuv.16
Summary: Ella, fría, poderosa, y egocéntrica. Él, su guardián y protector que la aborrece con todo su corazón. un viaje que lo puede cambiar todo. Un solo disparo dividido en dos capítulos.
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo vampire academy.  
Capitulo editado por Euda.**

Venenosa, superficial, imponente, mal humorada, sarcástica, egocéntrica, déspota y un sinfín de cosas que podría llamarla, la lista era enorme y tendría que disponer de mucho tiempo para nombrarlas todas. Rose Mazur era eso y mucho más, pero a pesar de ser así, podía llegar a ser dulce, divertida y sobre todo humana; sin embargo otro rasgo a resaltar, es que era más hermosa que el pecado más divino y más peligrosa que el veneno, tal vez por ello era una de las personas más temidas que conocía. Rose Mazur no acepta errores, ni tampoco hombres imponentes, a pesar de sus 21 años y su corta estatura ella podía dar miedo e imponer su voluntad sobre cualquier otro ser.

El dinero de su familia (para ser más exactos, el de su padre) le ha dado el prestigio que tiene hoy en día. Su presencia invoca respeto a sus compañeros de clase, a sus amigos más antiguos y hasta algunos socios de sus padres; que a pesar de doblarle la edad nunca opinan en presencia de ella, unos por respeto pero la mayoría por miedo a que les calle con dos sencillas palabras.

Pero para ser una mujer, que bien podría pasarse por feminista, permite que ciertos hombres dirijan su camino a cortos pasos. Primero esta su padre, que a pesar de ser igual que ella en muchos sentidos es un mar de dulzura en el seno familiar, el segundo hombre, aunque parezca increíble, soy yo. No soy su novio, ni su amante ni mucho menos su amigo, soy su protector. Cuido de que este bien día y noche, interpongo mi vida por ella y me aguanto sus estados de ánimos, que si bien no son muchos cuando suceden son un verdadero dolor de culo; pensándolo bien la sola presencia de ella es un dolor de culo.

No puedo decir que la odio, pero tampoco la adoro como mayoría de los falsos de sus conocidos. Siempre me he preguntado si ella no nota que la mayoría de sus amigos sólo lo son por su posición social. Y ahí viene un tema más interesante, su novio, de sólo pensar en él se me sube la bilis y no por celos, Rose no es una mujer para mí como dije es demasiado superficial para mi gusto.

Su novio, rubio, fornido, ojos azules y rostro de bebe es la peor que la propia Rose, aunque el pobre no tiene donde caerse muerto se cree de mejor familia. Que, gracias a la posición social de Rose, este se aprovecha subiendo de posición de la misma manera que las faldas de las amigas de Rose; la pobre no sabe o tal vez sí, pero si es así no le presta mucha atención, ella lo tiene como un trofeo, aunque el tipo no tiene dinero si tiene un buen aspecto por no mencionar que hace todo lo que le dice Rose sin chistar ni opinar, pero ser su vasallo le quita lo mujeriego. Todos saben que a espaldas de la víbora él hace y deshace con las que se hacen llamar "amigas" de ella.

— Belikov, ¿estas siquiera escuchando? —la voz dura y fría de ella resonó en el auto.

—Lo siento, señorita, ¿Qué decía? —la mire por el retrovisor volviendo al asiento del copiloto de el auto ultimo modelo. Me abofeteé mentalmente. Mi respuesta me hizo ganar una mirada de disgusto por parte de ella. Si fuera nuevo en esto me hubiera estremecido como lo hice cuando recién había aceptado el trabajo, pero con el tiempo me fui acostumbrado, a pesar de que a veces la desesperaba una parte de ella confiaba de que yo la cuidaría hasta en las peores circunstancias, aunque a veces fuera yo quien quisiese estrangularla.

—Lissa y yo asistiremos a la fiesta de la fraternidad hoy en la noche, sé que era tu noche libre pero necesito de tu presencia — dijo sin inmutarse ni un poco por haber cancelado mi descanso así como así. Mentalmente suspire; llevaba haciéndome eso por las últimas dos semanas, trabajando el doble y sin poder decir nada. También Rose era conocida por decir la palabra "necesito" mas no "te necesito" según ella, no necesitaba de nadie, todos hacían lo que ella quería a la hora que ella decía. —Espero que no sea un inconveniente para ti —sus palabras no pudieron salir más falsas de esos labios perfectamente pintados. Si hubiera tenido inconveniente no hubiera importado, nadie importaba, sólo ella.

—Por supuesto que no, señorita. —Ella asintió y continuó su charla con la rubia alta y de delicados rasgos.

Vasilissa, era todo lo contrario a Rose, a pesar de tener la misma posición social de Rose, Lissa era más humana, ella siempre pensaba y quería ayudar a los demás. Muchas veces pensé en cambiarme de casa y trabajar para los Dragomir, pero mi compromiso había sido con los Mazur y yo no rompía mis promesas.

El chofer estacionó frente al campus. La universidad era todo lo que podía esperarse de una college privado, autos ultimo modelos, universitarios que más que personas parecían modelos de revista con sus cabellos perfectos y sus ropas de diseñador. Las grandes zonas verdes dejaban de ser pasto para pasar hacer pasarelas de las mejores vestimentas de la alta costura.

Con agilidad me baje de mi asiento y pase abrir la puerta de Rose, la cual paso por mi lado sin distinguirme. Ni un gracias ni una mirada, era como si yo no existiera y de cierta forma así era, yo no existía en su mundo. Corrí al lado de Lissa y está a diferencia de Rose me agradeció por abrirle la puerta gesto que respondí con una sonrisa cálida.

Las jóvenes comenzaron a caminar, o mejor dicho a desfilar por el pavimento del campus. Todos notaron su llegaba y cada persona que pasaba por el lado de nosotros se detenía y saludaba a Rose y Lissa queriendo tener unos pocos segundos de su atención. Rose saludaba a unos e ignoraba a otros, el tic tac de sus tacones era un anuncio de que ella había llegado. Antes de entrar al edificio, Mikhail, guardaespaldas de Lissa, se me unió y asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo. Seguimos a las chicas a sus respectivas clases y cuando ambas desaparecieron dentro del salón deje salir un suspiro.

No me consideraba una persona que pudiera odiar a otra, pero ciertamente hasta Rose era capaz de sobre pasar ese límite; ella pensaba que por tener una cara bonita y unos cuantos millones a su nombre le hacía dueña del mundo. Esa niña debía tener una lección, claro, no iba yo a dársela, pero agradecería eternamente a quien lo hiciera.

— ¿Aún estás pensando renunciar? —Mikhail me preguntó cómo se acercaba y se paraba cerca de mí, ambos estábamos fuera del salón de la clase, esperando que sus clases finalizaran.

Había pensado en renuncia y volver a Rusia, tal vez allí podría montar mi propio negocio y no tener que aguantarme a una mocosa malcriada, pero nuevamente no era yo. Yo no dejaba las cosas tiradas por difíciles que fueran, además, Abe me había convencido para cuidar a Rose hasta su graduación, aún faltaba un semestre, pero acepte por compromiso, eso y el gran incentivo monetario que aparecía en mi cuenta bancaria a final de mes.

—No aún. —Respondí—. Acorde quedarme hasta la graduación, luego me marcho. — Mikhail asintió y continúo vigilando el perímetro.

Las clases pronto finalizaron y las chicas salieron hacia su siguiente periodo. El día era todo normal Rose y Lissa flotando por el campus como mariposas sociales mientras que Mikhail y yo siempre en las sombras cuidando de que nada les pasara. Todo estaba en orden hasta que en el último periodo una conmoción se escuchó en el salón, saque mi arma e irrumpí en el salón junto con Mikhail, la imagen delante mí me sorprendió.

Rose estaba siendo retenida por Lissa mientras que una chica se sostenía la nariz por la cual le brotaba sangre, una mirada más fija en Rose y me di cuenta que su pulcro y blanco vestido se vio manchado por sangre, pero no era suya. Respire aliviando, Abe no me perdonaría que a su hija le pasara algo. Cuando registre el lugar y vi que no había peligro alguno guarde el arma y me fije en lo que decían las dos mujeres.

—… ¡eres una perra, me has roto la nariz! —la chica apenas si podía hablar sin hacer una mueca de dolor.

—Tú sola te lo has buscado, no quiero que vuelvas hablar de mí. No te olvides de quien manda aquí. —Por otro lado la postura de Rose era relajada, ella se colocó su gabardina color azul y oculto las manchas de sangre de la pobre chica, ella y Lissa y tomaron sus cosas y se dispusieron a marchar hasta que la chica rio.

—No eres nadie si tu apellido, puedes mandar aquí, pero todos te odian, eres tan falsa y venenosa que hasta tu novio te huye en más de una ocasión. —La chica miró hacia nosotros y continuó —. Y ese de ahí sólo te cuida porque tu padre le paga una gran cantidad porque de seguro te odia en silencio como te odia la mitad de esta universidad, pero eres tan superficial que no lo notas. Cuando dejes de vivir en tu mundo de fantasías te darás cuenta de que no tienes amigos, sólo tienes personas que tienen medio de ti y de lo que puedes hacer, porque así es todo cobarde, se esconde detrás de su arma más letal y la tuya es el dinero, por eso te respetan por miedo mas no por amor.

Trague. Cada una de las palabras de la chica era verdad, todos odiaban a Rose en silencio y los que no, le tenían miedo a lo que ella pudiera hacer con sus vidas. Yo no la odiaba, pero tampoco la amaba y cierta parte mí se regocijo por las palabras que le había dicho que aunque fueron duras fueron ciertas; Rose sin embargo las tomó como un cumplido. Sin darle la cara le respondió.

—Es mejor que me odien y que me teman —se dio media vuelta y sonriéndole venenosamente le dijo— a que me tengan lastima como a ti. —Y sin más se marchó con la misma elegancia con la que entro. Negué con la cabeza, como dije nadie pasaba por encima suyo.

Tenía toda la tarde para mí. Fui a mi residencia que era una de las 7 cabañas que poseía la familia y cuando entre respire paz lo que no había en la casa principal. Lo único bueno de este trabajo era que tenía mi propia casa que aun que era una cabaña por dentro era todo lo moderno que se podía ser, vivía solo y eso solo hacia mejor la situación.

Después de llegar del college, Rose se fue a entrenar en su gimnasio privado y me ordenó recogerle a las 8 de la noche; tenía unas 4 horas para mí que les sacaría el máximo provecho. Hacía mucho no llamaba a casa, por lo cual tome mi móvil y marque el número tan familiar que tenía grabado en la mente desde los 8 años.

—Sí, ¿diga? —la familiar voz de mi madre resonó atreves del auricular. Su voz era tan sedosa y calida que al escucharla me hacía querer volver a casa con ella.

—Madre, soy yo, Dimitri —espere unos segundos y un chillido de alegría resonó.

— ¡Dimka! —Su voz era maternal y llena de felicidad—. Que alegría escucharte ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo va el trabajo? ¿Te tratan bien?... —mi madre comenzó a preguntar aceleradamente.

—Una pregunta a la vez, madre —dije sonriendo.

— ¿Cómo has estado hijo mío?

—Bien, todo ha estado bien de echo por eso llamaba. —Tome una respiración profunda y le trasmití mis planes para los siguiente seis meses—. He decidido volver a casa —espere tres segundo hasta que un grito de alegría inundo la estancia, mi madre estaba feliz.

— ¡Pero si es la mejor noticia que he escuchado en mucho tiempo! ¿Cuándo vienes?

—A finales de noviembre, madre, prometí quedarme hasta que la señorita se gradué, luego de que ella reciba su diploma me marcharé.

—Eso es una magnífica noticia, tus hermanas estarán encantadas de tenerte, pero si me permites preguntar ¿Qué harás aquí? Toda tu vida está en los estados unidos ¿Qué te pondrás hacer al estar aquí?

—He estado pensando y tengo el suficiente dinero para poner mi propio negocio, puede ser un gimnasio o una escuela de artes marciales, no lo sé, una vez que este allí lo pensare; el caso es que llego la hora de volver a casa.

—No sabes cuanta alegría me da al escucharte decir eso —mi madre hizo una pausa y unos segundos después retomó la llamada con una frase que no quería escuchar—. Tasha volvió a preguntar por ti.

Tasha había sido mi novia cuando estábamos en el instituto, la había querido mucho y pensé que ella igual a mí, por eso cuando partí de Rusia le hice prometer que me esperaría, yo quería buscar un mejor futuro para los dos y ella estuvo de acuerdo, acuerdo que solo duro unos meses hasta que decidió dormir con un ex compañero nuestro y en el proceso quedo embarazada; la noticia me había caído como un balde de agua fría y me lastimo mucho, podía decir que me rompió el corazón, pero sería exagerar. La quería, pero de cierta forma sabía que eso era algo que tenía que pasar.

Luego de aquel incidente no la quise ver, se podría decir que me lastimó, y la culpaba por ello. Ella pudo haber terminado conmigo si sus ganas de follar eran más grande que el amor que decía sentir por mí. A pesar de estar en la distancia, logramos terminar las cosas y decidí sacarla de mi vida para siempre. Según había escuchado, sus padres le hicieron casarse con el hombre y ahora vivía cerca de la casa de mi madre con su esposo y con su hijo. Si era feliz o no, no era de me incumbencia y ciertamente no me importaba, dejo de importar desde hace mucho tiempo.

—No quiero oírlo, madre —mi voz salió neutra.

—Lo siento, sé que no quieres hablar de ella, sólo quería que supieras que ella aun pregunta por ti.

—Madre, eso ya no importa.

—Lo sé.

Mi madre y yo hablamos un poco más olvidándonos del tema de Tasha. Al colgar aún tenía unas dos horas libre por lo cual me puse a leer una de mis novelas y a tomar algo, momentos como esos eran perfectos.

A las ocho menos un cuarto, estaba caminando hacia la casa principal. Todas las luces de la propiedad estaban encendidas dando a entender que toda la familia estaba reunida. Afuera, me encontré con los escoltas de Abe y su esposa; estaban relajándose un rato antes de que su turno terminara. A diferencia de mí, ellos si tenían un horario que sus respectivos jefes si respetaban. Estaba por saludar, pero Rose salió como alma que lleva al diablo.

— ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Sabes qué? No me digas, no me importa. Vamos, por tu retraso llegaré tarde. —Levante una ceja, mire el reloj y vi que aun faltaba diez minutos para la hora que me había dicho que le recogiera. _Sólo seis meses más y serás libre de la víbora._

El chofer ya nos estaba esperando, me adelante y abrí la puerta de Rose y esta, como siempre, pasó por mi lado sin reconocerme. Me subí en la parte delante y el chofer se encaminó hasta el campus. A diferencia que en el día, ahora parecía más a una universidad de personas descontroladas. Una normal. Los altos diseños y las costosas joyas quedaron olvidadas para darle paso a las camisetas mojadas y los shorts; las distinguidas señoritas pasaron a ser de la alta sociedad a mujeres que fácilmente las puedes confundir con una prostituta de los barrios más bajos; los hombres olvidaron los Rolex y el champan para pasar a beber directo de un barril mugriento. Eso era como debería ser una universidad, pero a pesar de todo, en el aire está el olor a dinero y falsedad.

Llegamos a la casa de una de las fraternidades y ayude a bajar a Rose. Su atuendo era igual que el de las demás estudiantes y, aunque odie admitirlo, la mujer es hermosa en cualquier manera, no me extrañaba que la mitad del campus quiera meterse entre sus pantalones. Afuera, ya nos espera su novio, Jesse, entre más lo miraba no sabía qué le veía Rose. A diferencia de las demás adolecentes que al ver su novio se lanzan sobre ellos, Rose pasó por su lado y le dio un casto beso. " _Como si no hubieran hecho más que eso"_ pensé internamente. Jesse la miró de arriba abajo y puedo ver su hambre. Me dio repulsión, pero si ella no se hacía respetar yo no era nadie para hacerlo.

Entraron cogidos de la mano y yo me mantuve a una distancia prudente, como siempre. Lissa estaba con su novio, creo que es de apellido Ozzera, y a lo lejos se les podía ver el amor a ambos, nuevamente tan diferente a la relación de Rose. Salude a unos desconocidos, pero sabía que eran escoltas y tome posición en uno de los extremos de la propiedad. Mientras los chicos se diviertan nosotros cuidamos sus arrogantes culos.

No había pasado más de media hora cuando Rose salió hecha furia, sus mejillas estaban coloradas y sus puños cerrados. Busqué indicio de me amenaza, pero no la encontré, ni siquiera vi una gota de sangre por lo cual me relajé un poco.

—Nos vamos, ¡ahora! —ordenó caminando hasta donde estaba nuestro auto. Corrí tras ella y cuando le iba abrir la puerta ella ya lo había hecho cerrándola de un portazo.

Me subí al carro y le ordene al conductor llevarnos a la propiedad. El auto estaba en un total silencio que poco después fue remplazado por un agudo sonido; mire por el espejo y mis ojos se abrieron tan grandes que creí que se saldrían de sus orbitas. Rose, la Rose que todo el mundo odiaba y creía que no tenía sentimientos, estaba llorando como una niña pequeña.

Dos cosas simples había que saber de ella, la primera era que nunca, pero nunca lloraba y la segunda era que cuando lo hacía era porque algo muy malo había pasado. En mis tres años trabajando para ella nunca la había visto llorar ni una sola vez, y creo que hubiera sido preferible no haberla visto. Me revolví incomodo en mi asiento, nada en todo el mundo me había preparado para ver a Rose así, ¿aprendí a manejar su temperamento? Si, pero ¿ver a una Rose sollozar? No, de hecho pensé que personas como ella no sentían, por consiguiente no lloraban. Aunque es tonto, todo sentimos, hasta yo que no suelo mostrar mis sentimientos, pero ello no quería decir que no los tengo, supuse que era igual con ella.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? —pregunte mordiéndome la lengua. Tenía dos opciones: la primera esperar una respuesta o la segunda terminar insultado. Al parecer estaba de suerte, porque ella no recurrió a los gritos e insultos como normalmente hacía.

— ¿Eh? —me miró con sus ojos rojos al igual que sus mejillas—… sí, creo que si. —Ella se limpió las lágrimas, y yo asentí no queriendo sacar su lado malo y me quedé en silencio.

El resto del recorrido fue en silencio, ya ni sus lágrimas se escuchaban; una breve mirada me dijo que ya no estaba llorando, aunque sus ojos miraban hacia la nada. Su cuerpo estaba en una postura nada elegante para ella y su cabello era un desastre. La imagen era de una adolecente lastimada y humana, no de la mujer de mundo llena de poder y ambición. Aunque su cuerpo estaba dentro del vehículo, por su mirada sabía que su mente estaba demasiado lejos de aquí, nunca la había visto tan desconcertada y de cierta forma eso me desconcertó a mí.

Llegamos por fin a la casa y ayude a bajarla del auto, ella me miró por unos segundos como si fuese la primera vez que me veía en toda su vida. No lo había notado, pero sus ojos eran más oscuros de los que había imaginado y su olor a vainilla estaba presente en el auto aunque un fino perfume lo opacaba un poco; también descubrí que su piel era casi perfecta y que casi no usaba maquillaje; sus pestañas eran grandes y gruesas y sus labios eran carnosos y de un rosado intenso, ella era hermosa y no había duda de ello.

—Gracias. —Musitó entre sus labios.

Sus palabras me dejaron estupefacto. Nunca en la vida pensé que escucharía tal palabra de su boca.

—Para servirle señorita. —Hice una pequeña reverencia, y aunque fue imperceptible podía haber jurado que la esquina de su labio se curvó, pero rápidamente desapareció. Ella asintió con la cabeza y se marchó, yo imite su acción.

Ya estaba en alguna clase de sueño hasta que un golpe en la puerta me despertó. Mire hacia mi mesa de noche y el reloj sobre este marco las dos de la mañana, gemí, estaba tan malditamente casado; mire hacia la ventana y un gran aguacero caía sobre la ciudad, la temperatura estaba baja y yo quería seguir durmiendo. Me di media vuelta e iba a seguir durmiendo hasta que esta vez el golpe en la puerta sonó más duro, gemí nuevamente y me levante dispuesto abrir.

Camine por la casa y maldije al no haberme puesto un suéter, de verdad estaba helado. Al llegar a la puerta volvieron a tocar y yo me apresuré abrir. No esperaba encontrarme con aquella persona en mi puerta, ni siquiera creía que supiera donde viviera.

—Ros… señorita Mazur, ¿Qué pasa, se encuentra usted bien? —Tomé su apariencia y ella estaba en sus pijamas de seda y estas estaban mojadas al igual que su cabello, su piel estaba erizada y ella estaba temblando de frio—. Por favor pase, se está congelado —ella asintió y pasó por mi lado dejando que su aroma a vainilla llenara mis fosas nasales.

—Siento interrumpir tu descanso, puedo venir mañana si lo deseas —ella me miró a los ojos, cosa que nunca se tomaba el trabajo de hacer, para empezar ella nunca me miraba.

—No se preocupe por ello —dije caminando hacia la cocina—, si se atrevió a salir en esta lluvia es porque es algo importante ¿gusta sentarse? —ella asintió y se sentó sobre unos de los taburetes que estaban frente a la isla de la concina. Ella miró mi rostro y luego mi pecho desnudo, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo carmesí y bajó su mirada. Me di cuenta que no estaba apropiado para su "visitita nocturna" por lo cual me excuse un momento y me fui a poner una camiseta; estaba por volver, pero recordé su estado así que decidí tomar una toalla y un suéter para ella que, por mi estatura, le llegaría hasta sus rodillas.

Al volver a la cocina vi que ella temblaba, pero miraba todo a su alrededor—. Creo que debería cambiar esas ropas si no quiere que le hagan daño —le entregue las cosas esperando que las despreciara como era común en ella, pero me equivoque, ella las tomó y me dio una sonrisa.

—Gracias, Dimitri. —Intente ocultar mi asombro, pero no funcionó, ella sonrió al verme estupefacto. Rose nunca usaba mi nombre. En todos estos años mi nombre jamás había salido de esos labios; hasta había llegado a pensar que ella creía que sólo era Belikov.

Ella se excusó y fue al baño, yo en cambio me quede parado en la mitad de la concina tratando de asimilar que Rose Mazur, la mujer más venenosa que conocía, había estado en mi cocina y había dicho gracias dos veces en la misma noche; no podía creer nada de esto, pero tampoco me haría ilusiones, no porque hubiera tenido una mala noche que le hubiese vuelto más humana significaba que así seria siempre. Mañana al salir el sol volvía hacer la misma chica odiosa de siempre.

Unos pasos resonaron en el piso de madera, entonces volteé a verla; su cuerpo estaba envuelto por un grande suéter color blanco que contrastó perfectamente con su cuerpo. Ella volvió a tomar asiento en la silla y, si no la hubiese conocido, pensaría que estaba nerviosa por algo.

—Así que… —Rose comenzó a decir tratando de romper el hielo, algo me dijo que esto era una situación nueva para ella— bonito lugar.

—Siento ser tan directo, señorita Mazur, pero ¿se le ofrece algo? Presiento que no vino aquí para hablar de la casa ¿necesita ayuda con algo? —ella me miró a los ojos y sus labios se pusieron en una línea delgada, la Rose que conocía estaba de vuelta, no en todo su esplendor pero si una parte de ella.

— Tienes razón y seré directa contigo —ella se sentó rectamente y retiró su largo cabello del rostro—. Sé que piensas irte al yo finalizar mis estudios este fin de año y no me mires así Dimitri, yo sé todo aunque finja no saber nada —asentí demasiado perplejo para hablar—. Así que quiero que hagas una última cosa por mí. Si lo haces, a final de mes serás libre para marcharte.

— ¿Puedo preguntar que será eso? —pregunte vacilante. Aunque cuidaba con mi vida la de Rose, no me confiaba de sus tratos, porque ella nunca los hacía.

—Por supuesto, serías muy tonto al aceptar algo sin saber que es. —No dije nada a su insulto y escuche atentamente lo que quería decirme—. Quiero que me lleves a Rusia y estemos cuatro semanas allí, pero con la condición de que viviremos en la casa de tu familia. Según escuche, tu madre sólo vive con tu abuela y una hermana tuya por que las otras ya tienen una vida ¿me equivoco? —Negué con la cabeza asombrado, Rose sabia más de mi vida de lo que había supuesto—. Ese es el trato, viajaremos a Rusia durante cuatro semanas sin cuestionarme y preguntarme por qué lo hago, esos detalles no son de tu importancia y descuida, no seré la perra que acostumbro ser delante de tu familia ¿aceptas o no? Tienes 10 minutos para decidir.

— ¿Qué pasa si me niego? —cuestione en un acto de valentía. Nadie osaba hacer preguntas a Rose, ella esperaba que se hiciera todo lo que ella decía a la hora que ella lo decía.

—Viajaremos a otro sitio, pero tendrías que mantener tu contrato hasta finalizar el año —ella se levantó de su silla y se acomodó el suéter que cubría sus manos, algo me dijo que tenía frio.

No sabía que pensar, nunca pensé que Rose Mazur hiciera un trato conmigo y menos que incluyera una estadía en mi casa en Rusia, la mujer estaba loca. Mi vida en Rusia no estaba ni a los talones de su vida aquí, allí no había lujos ni nada de lo que estaba acostumbrada. Tal vez si aceptaba a los tres días se cansaría de esa vida y volvería a casa, entonces yo me libraría de ella sin tener que dejar mi puesto abandonado, era un buen trato y de verdad quería deshacerme de su caprichosa y egocéntrica vida.

—Acepto —dije y añadí—, pero te advierto que allí es muy diferente, no vivo en la gran ciudad y la única tienda decenté no es de ningún diseñador por no hablar que es un pueblo pequeño y no encontraras el lujo al que estas acostumbrada. —No fue cordial decirle esas cosas y señalar lo egocéntrica que era, pero tenía que, por lo menos darle una idea de lo que se afrentaba.

—Suena como el paraíso —murmuró para sí misma, así que fingí no escuchar—. No importa, prepara la maleta, partimos mañana a primera hora. —Ella se bajó del taburete y se fue esta vez sin otra palabra ni nada. Se fue como una mujer de negocios quien había acabado de ganar una nueva inversión.

El viaje a Rusia fue… bien, dentro de lo que cabe. Viajamos en el jet privado de Abe, por lo cual fue cómodo y algo reconfortante. Durante todo el viaje no vi a Rose, que fue un regalo del cielo, ella se encerró en la recamara que poseía el jet y yo me dispuse a disfrutar de una gran cena y de una novela; en algún lugar sobre el mar, me dormí plácidamente en una de las sillas reclinables y no abrí mis ojos hasta que estuvimos en suelo ruso.

Al bajarnos, un auto nos estaba esperando. Tome el equipaje de Rose que para mi sorpresa sólo fue una maleta y otra de mano que ella tenía y nos montamos en el auto. El viaje tomaría unas cuatro horas, esto sería divertido. En todo el tiempo que estuvimos en la carretera Rose no dijo ni una palabra, ni siquiera dejó de mirar por la ventana. Me pregunte que le había pasado, debió ser algo muy feo para que ella tuviera esta actitud; a pesar de seguir siendo Rose, algo había cambiado de ella, y no me mal interpreten, ella podía seguir siendo venenosa, pero su comportamiento le daba un aspecto un poco más… humano.

El auto se detuvo en la entrada de mi casa; al mirarla me sentí de cierta forma dichoso, Rose la miró y sabía que en su mente la estaba reparando. Mi casa, a diferencia, de la suya era diez veces más pequeña, una propiedad de pintura blanca y de dos pisos era un hogar que mi madre había batallado mucho por crear. Me baje del auto y ayude a salir Rose, las gafas de sol que llevaba ocultaba sus pensamientos, pero igual no me importaba, yo le había dicho que esto no era Grecia ni mucho menos un Hilton, esto era un hogar simple de una familia promedio. Tome nuestras maletas y camine por el sendero que me llevaba hacia la entrada. Estaba emocionado por ver a mi madre luego de tres años. Si ayer me hubiesen dicho que la vería no le hubiese llamado y dicho que vendría a casa en seis meses, tal vez los milagros si existían. Con firmeza toque la puerta de madera y espere a que alguien la abriera.

Pude escuchar la conmoción adentro, alguien bajó las escaleras corriendo y cinco segundos después la puerta se abrió revelando una hermosa Viktoria.

— ¡¿Oh Dios, Dimka, pero que haces aquí?! —ella se abalanzó a mis brazos y me estrechó contra su menudo cuerpo.

— ¡Sorpresa! —respondí colocándola nuevamente en el piso.

—Mamá estará dichosa de verte, Dimitri.

— ¿Dónde está? —pregunte entrando en casa.

—Comprando comestibles, ya sabes cómo es con la idea de que los gabinetes de una casa no pueden estar vacíos. ¿Tú quién eres? —Viktoria preguntó fijándose atrás mío, maldije, me había olvidado por completo de Rose. Me di media vuelta y vi que todo este tiempo ella había estado en silencio, al parecer si podía ser educada cuando se lo proponía.

—Soy Rose —ella respondió con un tono de voz neutro y frio—. Soy la jefa de Dimitri.

—Oh —Viktoria exclamó y frunció su ceño, sí, todos sabían la clase de persona que era Rose—. Soy Viktoria, es un placer —Vik extendió su mano, que Rose estrechó rápidamente para luego soltarla con la misma rapidez, le di una mirada dura.

—Es un placer, Viktoria. —Ella musito sin prestar atención a la mirada que le había lanzado.

—Ven te mostrare tu cuarto. Vik, ¿puedes llevar mis maletas al cuarto de invitados, por favor?

— ¿Por qué? ¿No te quedaras en tu habitación? —mi habitación era la más grande de la casa y contaba con un baño privado, esas fueron las ventajas de ser el único hombre, pero al estar aquí con Rose sé que ella apreciaría más la privacidad que tener que compartir cuarto de baño con mi madre y mi hermana. Quise ser un poco condescendiente con ella y darle un poco de privacidad. Aunque no sabía porqué hacerlo, para empezar no sabía que hacíamos en Rusia y algo me decía que tal vez no llegaría a saberlo, pero no me importaba tampoco, con tal de librarme de ella sin quedar mal estaba dispuesto hacer algunos sacrificios.

—Rose, apreciaría un poco de privacidad —dije y camine escaleras arriba, el tic tac de unos tacones siguiéndome resonaron sobre el piso de madera.

Mi habitación quedaba al final de la casa, llegamos y al abrir la puerta vi que todo había cambiado, ya no era la habitación que había dejado, si, había algunas cosas mías, pero en si era una habitación de adulto; el color hueso de las paredes contrasto perfectamente con las colchas rojas de la cama doble, no era como lo que ella estaba acostumbrada, pero sabía que iba a estar muy cómoda. Deje sus cosas sobre la cama, mientras ella se quitaba su abrigo y lo dejaba sobre una silla.

—Bonito lugar —dijo ella. En otra ocasión hubiera pensado que era un insulto o una mentira, pero no era así, al parecer si le gustaba el lugar.

—Dejare que descanses —dije marchándome, dejándola en lo que sería su hogar por las próximas cuatro semanas.

—Aún no entiendo porqué la has traído aquí, es tan superficial, no habla con nadie y no sale de la habitación. — Viktoria exclamo exasperada.

Hace tres días habíamos llegado a Rusia, y en todo este tiempo Rose no había salido de la habitación, sólo lo hacía para cenar y aún ahí no hablaba mucho. La única vez que le escuchaba decir algo era cuando ayudaba a lavar los platos a mi madre, que de por si era con la única con quien hablaba, su trato hacia mi seguía siendo igual, tosca, fría y distante.

—Viktoria, se más cordial —mi madre la reprendió. Ella le había cogido cierto aprecio a Rose. No entendía como mi madre, un mujer tan dulce y pura, podía encariñarse con alguien que sólo destilaba veneno al hablar, aun no entendía su fascinación con ella.

—Ella es así, Vik, debes acostumbrarte. Fue criada de manera distinta —dije comiendo una manzana y leyendo el periódico—. De echo es mejor así callada, créeme no querrás tener un enfrentamiento con ella.

—Lo se, Dimitri, ella es una perra malcriada, pero eso no le…

—Buenos días —Rose saludó callando todo insulto que Viktoria estaba pensando. Ella le dio una mirada dura a Viktoria que la hizo encogerse en su silla y tomó asiento a mi lado—. Para tu información, fui criada por una excelente mujer así que por favor no insultes mi forma de ser ya que la insultas a ella y a sus costumbres. Buenos días, Olena —esta vez Rose le dedico a mi madre una sonrisa cálida la cual mi madre respondió.

—Buenos días, Roza, ¿tienes hambre?

—Por supuesto —mi madre colocó un poco de fruta delante de ella junto con un poco de jugo. Rose comió con elegancia y pronto su plato estaba vacío—. Saldré un rato esta mañana — ella informo colocándose de pie.

—Iré por el auto —me paré de mi silla dejando mi desayuno a medio comer, pero ella me detuvo.

—Iré sola. Y antes de que me contradigas, cosa que nunca haces, quiero dejar claro que mientras estemos aquí no te necesitaré, estamos en un lugar que nadie me conoce, por consiguiente nada puede pasarme —Eso, en realidad, no era del todo cierto, pero aun así asentí. Como dijo, no la iba a contradecir.

Por primera vez tome su atuendo y me asombre. Los vestidos y zapatos de diseñador quedaron en algún sitio que no fue su escultural cuerpo; esta mañana ella llevaba un vestido de flores hasta la rodilla, unos Vans y una chaqueta jean; su cabello que normalmente era liso y perfecto, hoy estaba en sus ondas naturales haciéndola lucir más joven. Su rostro no tenía un sólo gramo de maquillaje aparte de un poco de brillo de labios, me gusto esa Rose. Me gusto más de lo que debería.

Ella se marchó tomando su cartera y lo último que escuchamos de ella fue el portón de la calle cerrarse.

—Perra —musitó Vik.

— ¡Viktoria! —mi madre la reprendió. Yo me reí y continúe leyendo el periódico.

Me senté en el patio trasero y me puse a pensar en Rose. El aspecto que tenía esa mañana fue, en pocas palabras, perfecto; si no la conociera y viera en la calle podría decir que me habría enamorado de ella. Esta mañana lucia hermosa y tan ella como si esa fuera la verdadera ella, tal vez esa podría ser ella en otro vida donde el dinero y el prestigio no reinara su mundo.

A pesar de sus 21 años, parecía de más edad, como si cargara un peso; su madre un día había dicho que ella era una niña dulce y humana, pero no entendía de qua hablaba, porque ciertamente no era la que el mundo conocida. ¿Pero si ella realmente hubiese sido así un tiempo atrás? ¿Qué la había hecho cambiar y ser la persona déspota que era hoy en día?

Ella podía ser dulce, lo había visto una o dos veces con sus padres pero siempre en privado, en la intimidad de su casa y donde nadie fuera testigo. Era como si cada mañana entre sus trajes y su actitud se refugiara y dejara que ellos hablar por ella; por eso esa noche al verla llorar fue como si su armadura fuera destruida y esta mañana al verla tan libre, en ropas tan simples, fue como el punto final a ese maquillaje que ella usaba para protegerse. Estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no había escuchado que alguien se acercó. El olor a vainilla y chocolate lleno mis fosas nasales.

—Siento interrumpir, ¿puedo? —Rose señalo el asiento a mi lado y yo asentí. Ella me entregó una taza de chocolate y yo la mire, ella me dio una sonrisa simple—. Tranquilo, Dimitri, no la he envenenado. —Su comentario me hizo reír.

—No pensé que lo estuviera —dije como tomaba un poco del chocolate. Debía admitir que estaba delicioso.

—Mi madre me enseño a prepararlo de pequeña —ella murmuró mirando hacia la nada. Su voz salió dulce y cariñosa y por primera vez fue perfecta ante mis ojos. Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, pero ella nuevamente lo rompió—. Lo siento.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunte perplejo.

—Por todo —ella dijo aun mirando hacia la nada—. Eres la única persona que arriesga su vida por mí. Sé que lo haces por dinero, pero aún así lo haces y sólo por eso te debo las gracias y lo siento por ser una perra.

—No eres una… — comencé a decir, pero ella me detuvo.

—Sé que lo soy y sé que todo lo que dicen es verdad. —Se hizo el silencio, pero yo aún estaba demasiado perplejo para hablar, sin embargo quería saber algo.

— ¿Por qué eres así? —ella no me preguntó a que me refería, ella ya lo sabía, sin embargó no respondió y se puso de pie.

—Gracias de nuevo por todo. —Y se marchó. Dejándome con la duda.

Me quede sentado un rato más hasta que la casa se quedó en silencio. Hacía ya rato que mi familia se había ido a dormir, dando así por finalizado otro día. Le di una última mirada a la luna y me levante dispuesto a irme a la cama. La casa estaba en total tranquilidad y todas las luces estaban apagadas excepto una, la de Rose; camine hasta su habitación y vi que la puerta estaba entreabierta, iba a tocar y preguntar si todo estaba bien, pero una voz me detuvo.

—… no lo sé, Liss, todo es tan raro. Sabía que tenía sentimientos, pero no de esa magnitud, siempre fui tan fría y déspota con él. —La voz de Rose sonaba baja y algo triste, al parecer Lissa le respondió algo y luego Rose habló—. Es demasiado bueno para mí —su confesión me dejo en estado de Shok.

Rose, la Rose insoportable que conocía al parecer si tenía sentimientos y lo increíble de todo era que fueran por otra persona que no era ella ni su familia. Me pregunte quién sería esa persona. Debe ser realmente especial si está haciendo que Rose salga de su caparazón.

—Él es tan bueno y tan diferente a mí, él es lo que yo nunca podre ser. Humilde, más humano. Y no entiendo como lo hace y no sale lastimado por ser tan bueno, las personas buenas siempre son a las que más lastiman. —Esta última parte ella la dijo afligida, como si su mente se hubiera trasportado a otro lugar—. En fin, sé que nunca nada pasara, sólo quería decirte que tenías razón, me gusta, más de lo que debería.

La conversación siguió, pero yo me retire sintiendo que escuchar a escondidas era de mal gusto por no decir que no quería imaginarme que pasaría si Rose se diera cuenta que yo estaba escuchando como se abría a otra persona. Me estremecí de la sola idea de lo que pudiera decirme.

Dos días habían pasado luego de la conversación de Rose con Lissa, aunque sonara increíble, no podía sacármela de la cabeza; aun me daba vueltas en la mente de quien podía tratarse; sabía que no debía importarme, pero Rose siempre fue un enigma para mí. Siempre me había preguntado que la hacía ser de la forma que era, porque alguien con unos padres tan amoroso podía ser tan déspota con la gente, y más alguien tan joven y hermoso que con sólo sonreír podía tener el mundo a sus pies. También en esos dos días ella me había sonreído más, si, lo había hecho. Y de vez en cuando había tratado de entablar una conversación conmigo, ya no se mantenía tanto en su habitación, y, para asombro mío, comenzó a charlar más con Viktoria.

—Dimitri —Rose llamó. Estaba debajo del auto de mi madre tratando de arreglar un ruido raro que tenía. Me sorprendió ver a Rose parada en la puerta, ya que pensé que se había ido a pasar la tarde en la ciudad.

— ¿Si, señorita? ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —salí del auto y cogí y un trapo tratando de limpiarme las manos engrasada.

—Es sólo Rose. —Era la primera vez que me permitía llamarla así, ella se mordió el labio y no sabía porqué, pero su acto me causo estremecerme en el buen sentido—. Estaba pensando… —ella se detuvo un momento acomodando sus ideas. Cuando lo logro hablo de nuevo, sin embargo la confianza que siempre la acompañaba parecía haberse esfumado hacia la nada—. Quería saber si querrías pasar la tarde conmigo.

Decir que estaba sorprendido era modestia. Pensé que estaba alucinado, pero no, la mirada en su rostro era todo lo que necesitaba para confirmar que era verdad. Yo no respondí de inmediato, estaba demasiado perdido en la bruma de sus palabras, por lo cual Rose lo tomó como un rechazo—. Lo siento, es sólo que quería explorar un poco más la ciudad, es que siempre llego sólo hasta una parte y no continuo por miedo a perderme —ella comenzó a retroceder—, pero entiendo si estas ocupado, puedo ir sola, siento haberte molestado.

—No lo hiciste —respondí rápidamente—. Por supuesto que la acompañaré, Rose —su nombre rodo deliciosamente en mi lengua.

—No tienes porqué hacerlo si no quieres, Dimitri, no es una orden —ella se volvió a morder el labio, esta clase de vulnerabilidad era nueva para ella, como para mí.

—Sé que no es una orden, quiero ir con usted —me sorprendí por la sinceridad de mis palabras, aunque cada una era cierta. De alguna forma u otra me apetecía pasar la tarde con ella—. Déjeme limpiarme y me reuniré con usted en la entrada en 15 minutos —ella asintió y volvió a entrar en la casa.

No sabía cómo sentirme al respeto, nunca pensé que pasaría una tarde con Rose Mazur y menos como una clase de amigo. No sé porqué había hecho este viaje, pero por el motivo que fuera la estaba cambiando y me estaba mostrando una nueva Rose, y, aunque odie admitirlo, me gustaba esta nueva Rose, más de lo que debería. Entre en mi habitación y me limpie rápidamente, me coloque un suéter azul marino y peine mi cabello en una cola de caballo, estaba largo, hice una nota mental para ir cortármelo; cuando baje, Rose a un no estaba así que decidí esperarla, no tardo mucho lo cual me volvió a sorprender. Debería dejar de hacer eso, pero ella siempre encontraba la manera de sorprenderme. Lucia magnifica, a diferencia de los otros días ella hoy decidió llevar unos jeans con una chaqueta beige y unos vans negro; su cabello estaba recogido en una trenza dejando algunos mechones enmarcar su rostro; al igual que los demás días, su maquillaje fue escaso y sólo un brillo de labios era perceptible en su rostro.

Era tan diferente a la Rose que todo el mundo conocida, pero estaba seguro que esta era mejor que cualquier otra Rose. Ella llego hasta donde mí, me dedico una sonrisa cálida y juntos nos marchamos.

Al principio todo fue muy callado y tenso, ni Rose ni yo estábamos acostumbrados a estar el uno con el otro y menos actuando como alguna especie de nuevos amigos. Caminamos en silencio por la ciudad comiéndonos un helado, que, descubrí que su sabor favorito era la menta inglesa, de vez en cuando rompía el silencio y le contaba algo sobre la ciudad y sus pocas cosas turísticas y ella asentía con la cabeza asimilando todas mis palabras. Una que otra vez ella hacia una pregunta que estaba más que dispuesto a responder. Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos a la playa, entonces decidimos sentarnos simplemente en la arena.

—Así que, ¿Cómo fue tu vida aquí en Rusia de niño? —ella me preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

—Fue una buena infancia, mi madre, al igual que mi abuela, me mimaban mucho ya que era el único hombre de la familia.

— ¿Asique eres un hijo de mamá? —ella preguntó sonriendo lo que me causo sonreír a mí.

—Se puede decir que si, aunque debo admitir que era mi abuela la que más me consentía. En las noches siempre me daba hambre y baja a hurtadillas hacia la cocina y siempre que llegaba mi abuela me esperaba con algo preparado con la condición de que mi madre no se enterara.

—Me encantaría conocerla, Viktoria me ha hablado mucho de ella, debe ser lindo tener una abuela —ella dijo con melancolía.

—En unos días tal vez podrás, si es que decide volver rápido a casa. Desde que llego a cierta edad se la pasa viajando con sus amigas de la iglesia con el pretexto de que solo se vive una vez. —Rose sonrió y yo me atreví a decirle—. Cuéntame un poco de ti, Rose —pensé que ella no me hablaría ya que la última vez que le pedí algo sólo me había dejado ahí sin explicación alguna. Sin embargo esta vez si habló.

—Nací en Escocia, me crie gran parte de mi niñez en escocia, pero al cumplir los 12 me mude a Turquía y comenzamos a vivir con mi padre. —Fruncí mi seño, eso era algo de lo que no estaba enterado, pensé que toda la vida habían vivido los tres juntos—. A los 16 nos mudamos a los Estados unidos y desde entonces he formado una vida allí, no tengo más familia a parte de mis padres y si la tengo no se mucho de ellos, mis abuelos paternos murieron cuando mi padre tenía 20 años y los padres de mi madre no quisieron saber nada de ella cuando quedo embarazada de mí.

— ¿Por qué?

—Mi madre era muy joven, recién había cumplido los 18 y estaba por entrar a la universidad cuando mi abuelo se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada, enloqueció de la ira y le dijo que si no me abortaba se olvidara de que ellos dos existían, así que una noche mi madre empacó sus cosas y se marchó. A pesar de ser tan joven, ella siempre me amo desde que supo que estaba en su vientre y cuido de mí. Asique como veras, no sé qué es tener unos abuelos amoroso, pero mi padre y mi madre me dieron todo el amor del mundo —ella se rio recordando algo y lo compartió conmigo—. ¿Sabes? A pesar de ser madre tan joven, mi madre siempre tuvo mano firme, nunca me golpeo, pero sí hizo un buen papel en reprenderme cuando lo merecía, en ese tiempo la odiaba por unos días y luego volvía amarla, pero hoy en día se lo agradezco ya que por ella y esos regaño me he salvado de muchos errores.

—No se necesita de una gran familia para ser feliz, Rose —dije mirando hacia el mar.

— ¿Qué pasa con tu padre? —Me tense ante su pregunta y ella lo notó—. Lo siento, no quería incomodarte.

—No lo haces —respire profundo. El tema de mi padre era algo que no me gustaba hablar, pero de cierta forma me sentía bien compartiendo un poco de esa historia con Rose—. No lo conocí mucho, cuando Viktoria nació él se marchó, pero él no era un buen hombre, recuerdo que siempre estaba ebrio y era agresivo aunque nunca toco a mi madre ya que ella siempre le decía que si él llegaba a ponerle un dedo encima ese era el último día que vería el sol, asique un día él se fue y no volvió. En el interior sé que mi madre se sintió aliviada. Tiempo después mi abuela se mudó con nosotros y mientras mi madre trabajaba mi abuela cuidaba de nosotros. —Hice una pausa sonriendo antes los viejos recuerdos—. Después todo fue mejor. Mi madre sonreía más y la familia fue más feliz, nunca más supimos nada del señor, de echo ni su nombre se.

— ¿No quisieras conocerlo? —preguntó Rose mientras jugaba con el agua de la playa.

—Cuando era más joven sentí un poco de curiosidad, pero luego recordaba cómo era y creo que eso mataba la curiosidad. Con los años él se volvió un fantasma en la familia y nadie más volvió a mencionarle, mi madre siempre fue un buen padre y madre y eso era suficiente para nosotros.

—Es una excelente mujer —dijo Rose. Asentí y mire hacia el horizonte, el cielo comenzaba a nublarse pronosticando lluvia, por lo cual decidimos volver.

Aunque fuese increíble, me la pase muy bien con ella, habíamos hablado como amigos y había conocido un poco más de ella y su mundo, y a decir verdad me gusto. Me gustaba mucho esta Rose, y a pesar de que aún tenía un poco de sus manías de malcriada parecía más humana y hasta me puedo atrever a decir que más feliz.

Había pasado una semana desde mi salida con Rose y a partir de ese día salíamos casi a diario e íbamos a partes diferentes cada día; con el pasar del tiempo Rose, se veía más animada y hablaba más, me di cuenta de que cada día aprendía un poco más de ella y también descubrí que sonreía más.

Era sábado y habíamos salido a cenar, siempre había sabido que su comida favorita era la pizza ya que los repartidores de pizza era lo que más se veían en la mansión Mazur; la velada fue bien y pasamos un buen rato, creo que hasta podía decir que ya éramos un especie de amigos. Al llegar a casa me sorprendió que al despedirse me beso en la mejilla, el lugar donde ella me había besado había quedado ardiendo de una manera agradable, por no resaltar que su olor quedo grabado en mi ropa. Estaba lloviendo y los relámpagos caían uno tras otro, el frio había penetrado tanto en la estancia, que ni las chimeneas encendidas lograban opacarlo. Aunque odiaba admitirlo, me estaba congelado así que busque unas cuantas colchas extras. Estaba por acostarme de nuevo hasta que sentí un golpe en la puerta. Fui abrir y me encontré con Rose envuelta en una manta.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunte justo como un trueno caía y ella saltó asustada.

— ¿Podría dormir contigo? —Ella pidió—. No me gustan las tormentas. —Creo que la frase correcta era " _me asustan las tormentas",_ pero aun un poco del orgullo que tenía no la dejaba decir esas palabras. Dude antes de abrirle un poco más la puerta y dejarle pasar. Ella no miró mucho mi habitación y muy rápido se metió bajo las colchas que había puesto previamente acurrucándose en ellas un gemido de placer salió de sus labios dándome a entender que estaba a gusto, sin mencionar que ese gemido hizo cosas a mi cuerpo que no debería, sin embargo las ignore.

Me metí al otro lado de la cama y me gire quedando cara a cara con Rose, la oscuridad prácticamente la ocultaba. Entonces un rayo cayó iluminando su rostro, me maraville por su hermosura, de verdad era preciosa. Nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos en la oscuridad, su olor me lleno las fosas nasales y me encontré envuelto en él, su cuerpo, a pesar del frio irradiaba calor que abrazaba mi cuerpo. Su respiración pronto se volvió uniforme y ella quedo dormida, aunque tenía sueño quería apreciar el suyo por motivos que desconocía.

Otro rayo cayó e ilumino su rostro, tome cada detalle en la fracción de tiempo que la luz baño la habitación. Su rostro estaba pasivo y las líneas que usualmente aparecen por su cara tosca no estaba, esta relajada y en paz, su labios estaban entre abierto y sus cabellos por doquier; aunque me costaba admitirlo, me fascinó ver esa parte de ella y una parte de mi deseaba tocar esa piel morena.

Y no me detuve. Con mi mano contornee su rostro, descubriendo lo suave que era, ella se removió un poco, pero luego se relajó y dejo salir un suspiro de satisfacción, sonreí por el gesto tan inocente. Seguí mi recorrido e intente grabarme cada detalle de su bello rostro.

Un rayo cayó y Rose se removió moviéndose hasta quedar con su cabeza en mi pecho, me tense, no estaba preparado para esta cercanía, pero mentiría dijera que no me agrado; ella se acomodó más buscando el calor de mi cuerpo, el cual no negué darle, pase mi mano por debajo de su cuerpo y la atraje a mí, su cabeza se enterró en mi cuello y su respiración me hizo cosquillas, ella abrazó mi torso y volvió a sumergirse en su profundo sueño. Me maraville de como su menudo cuerpo encajaba perfectamente con el mío, pero sobre todo me encanto sentirme tan completo con ella cerca de mí. Al tenerla así, a pesar de que fuera por su inconciencia, me di cuenta de que ella parecía complementar una parte mía que no sabía que faltaba, el sentimiento me asustó.

—Descansa, bella Roza. —Bese su cabello y la atraje más a mi pecho, no comprendiendo los sentimientos que de mi surgían, por lo cual decidí ignorarlos y me dormí plácidamente con la mujer más fría que podía conocer en mis brazos.

* * *

Mis amores ¿que les pareció? este es la primera parte de este One shot, la siguiente y ultima parte se subirá pronto, en estos momento esta siendo editada por mi super beta. Espero que les guste y preparence para el siguiente que tiene mucho Romitri.

Espero que me hagan saber que piensan. Un beso


	2. Chapter 2

**Descargo responsabilidad no poseo vampire academy.  
** **Capitulo editado por Euda**

Me desperté solo en mi cama. Me gire hacia un lado y descubrí que Rose no estaba, fruncí mi ceño, no creo haber soñado eso y el olor a vainilla en mi cuerpo fue un claro indicio de que no lo fue. Rose había dormido conmigo, en mis brazos. Me estire un poco dándome cuenta de que había tenido una noche estupenda, pero me negaba a creer que era porque Rose había dormido conmigo, me obligue a creer que era porque estaba muy agotado. Sin dar segundos pensamientos, me levante de la cama y me prepare para un nuevo día.

Cuando estaba listo decidí bajar a desayunar, Rose no estaba por ninguna parte y me sentí nervioso, ¿Qué pasa si estaba enojada por lo de anoche? Bueno, aunque si lo estuviera no era mi culpa, ella fue la que no era capaz de dormir con la tormenta y la que se acurrucó cerca de mí.

Mi madre, como siempre, estaba preparando una deliciosa comida que inundaba la casa de olores exquisitos. Viktoria estaba sentada en la barra leyendo y repartiendo el correo por lo cual tome un asiento de al lado de ella y tómela taza de café que mi madre había dispuesto para mí. Tome el periódico y comencé a la leer la sección de deportes cuando Vik me interrumpió.

—Dimka, hay correo para ti. —Ella me lo paso y vi que era un sobre con el logotipo de la academia a la cual asistí.

Dentro del sobre estaba la carta que recibe todo egresado de la academia luego de que ha pasado unos años. Al parecer la academia estaba lanzando un baile para reunir a todos por una noche. Odiaba esas cosas. Deseche la carta sobre la mesa y continúe bebiendo de mi café, no pensaba asistir. Nunca fui un tipo de fiestas y a decir verdad no tenía ganas de ver la cara de mis ex-compañeros, empezando por dos en particular.

—Buenos días. —La dulce y extraña voz de Rose sonó en la estancia. Ella tomó asiento a mi lado y me dedico una sonrisa. Al parecer no estaba disgusta por lo de anoche.

—Buenos días, querida —saludó mi madre como ponía delante de ella un jugo de naranja. — ¿Has dormido bien? —fingí que leía mi periódico pero toda mi atención la tenía Rose, en serio moría por saber su respuesta.

—Perfectamente —ella dijo con un toque dulce y algo más que no pude descifrar. Bebí de mi café para ocultar mi sonrisa— ¿Qué es esto? —ella preguntó tomando la carta que había tirado previamente.

—Nada importante —dije restándole importancia, sin embargo Rose lo leyó y soltó una carcajada

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —pregunte mirándola confundido.

—Lo siento. —Ella intentó serenarse, sin embargo de nada sirvió ya que continúo riendo—. Es sólo que pensé que estas fiestas sólo eran para esos alumnos que ya habían sobre pasado los cuarenta ¿Qué edad tienes, Dimitri? No creo que seas tan viejo ¿o sí? —ella me miró seriamente y detalló cada detalle de mi rostro, me sentí un poco incómodo bajo su escrutinio. Sus ojos se abrieron al igual que se boca —. ¡Por todos los cielos, si lo eres! Ya tienes unas cuantas canas —me levante a una velocidad impresiónate y fui al baño a mirarme, no alcancé a llegar hasta que una carcajada se escuchó en la cocina.

—Rose —gruñí demasiado conmocionado por su broma, si, Rose Mazur acaba de bromear sobre mí—. Eso no fue muy amable de tu parte —dije como me sentaba de nuevo en la mesa. En ese punto ella se estaba sosteniendo su estómago de lo duro que se estaba riendo.

—Lo siento, debiste ver tu cara —Rose se limpió una lagrima de su ojo y se sereno—. Si, no fue amable, pero debes admitir que fue un poco gracioso. —Mi madre y Viktoria estaban riéndose, sin embargo no participaban en la conversación.

Al ver a Rose tan feliz y relajada descubrí que realmente si había sido gracioso y me había gustado mucho verla sonreí, así hubiera sido a mi costa.

— ¿Así que piensas asistir? —Ella preguntó, yo mire nuevamente la nota y negué con la cabeza— ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no quieres ver a tus ex-compañeros? Y hasta tus ex novias —ella dijo esta parte sonriendo.

—A diferencia de lo que crees, no tuve muchas novias y no creo que sea divertido.

—Puede serlo —Viktoria interrumpió—, si Rose acepta a acompañarte.

— ¿¡Que!? — Rose exclamó perpleja. La idea había estado muy lejos de su mente y ciertamente de la mia, llevar a Rose a un baile de esos daría las ideas equivocadas.

—Sí, no sé por qué te sorprendes. Puedes ir y pasar un buen rato y conocer más un poco de la vida de Dimitri

—No sé si eso sea lo correcto. —Ella se mordió el labio y descubrí que me encantaba ese gesto de ella—. No conozco a nadie y ciertamente no hablo ruso.

—Dimitri te traducirá. —Al parecer Vik tenía todo planeado en su linda cabecita.

La estancia quedó en silencio y Rose parecía meditar la propuesta, una parte de mi quería que dijera que si, aunque sabía que eso sería darle la idea equivocada a los demás, quería dárselas, Rose era hermosa e inteligente y me sentiría orgulloso de poderle llevar de mi brazo, claro como un amigo, pero igual sería bueno su compañía.

Por otro lado, no estaba muy seguro. Indudablemente a estas alturas Natasha ya sabía que estaba en el pueblo y no dudaría en ir para hablar, si aún es si quiera la mitad de la persona que creo que es sabia que intentaría hablar conmigo.

—Está bien, me gustaría ir —anunció Rose y luego me miró tímidamente—. Claro, si quieres que valla. —La mire por un segundo, y me maraville de como en dos semanas puede cambiar por completo a una persona. Rose seguía siendo la misma elegante y poderosa mujer, pero ahora era más dulce y un poco más cálida, por no mencionar que últimamente se sonroja y parecía más tímida, me encantaba eso de ella.

—Me encantaría que me acompañaras.

Ese rojo carmesí que se había vuelto tan familiar en ella volvió a aparecer y eso hizo que me gustara un poco más.

La semana pasó volando y pronto fue sábado, en unas horas era el baile de la academia y diría mentiras si digo que no estaba nervioso. El caso era que no sabía por qué lo estaba. Rose se había vuelto cariñosa, es fue la última etapa de su cambio, ya cada noche al irnos a dormir ella se despedía de mi con un beso en la mejilla y hasta permitía que Viktoria la abrazase, cosa que nunca vi ni siquiera con Lissa.

La noche se estaba acercando y pronto fue hora de prepararme. No había visto a Rose en todo el día ya que Vik la mantuvo ocupada de compras, no creo que Rose hubiese aceptado la opinión de mi hermana sobre moda, pero fue un lindo gesto que la dejase acompañarla a escoger un vestido.

En una semana viajaría con Rose a los Estados unidos y luego de entregarle a su padre me iría para siempre de su vida. El pensamiento no me agradó.

Hace tres semanas la odiaba y pensaba que era la peor jefa y persona del mundo, pero ahora creo que era una buena persona y no me sentía bien abandonándola así como así, y algo me decía que no era por el trabajo, no, era el simple hecho que me gustaba estar con su compañía, me gustaba tenerla cerca y aspirar ese aroma tan peculiar a vainilla, me gustaba cuando bajaba toda sus barreras y me sonreía, me sonreía como si yo fuera la persona más fascinante de su mundo.

Pero sobre todo me gustaba cuando era libre estando conmigo y que pasaba la tarde conmigo a pesar de lo aburrido que podía ser, para ella era el mejor día de todos, me gustaba toda ella y no como jefa, me gustaba como mujer. Una mujer hermosa y perfecta ante mis ojos. Suspire ante la realización y los últimos días cobraron sentido, cada vez que me reía de sus chistes por mas malos que fueran o cada vez que buscaba una excusa para tocar su piel o aspirar su aroma, también estaba los pequeños detalles como preparar su chocolate como le gustaba o mantener en la nevera su helado favorito sólo para poder ver como sonreía en las noches al comerlo mirando al cielo nocturno.

 _Te has enamorado._

Gemí internamente, era verdad; me había enamorado de Rose. Me había enamorado como nunca lo había hecho, cada cosa y cada detalle que hacía para que estuviera bien y verla sonreír no lo había hecho por nadie, ni siquiera por Natasha.

Todo era diferente y por consiguiente nuevo. Con Rose, me sentía de una manera distinta, siempre sonreía y quería tenerla cerca de mí, en las noche rogaba para que lloviera de nuevo y tenerla en mis brazos como aquella noche, quería sentir su olor, su tacto y su respiración en mi piel. Amaba como su cuerpo encajaba con el mío, pero sobre todo amaba la forma en que sentía su piel con la mía. Al tocarla, parecía que el fuego se diluía en mi piel, su aroma estaba en mis sabanas y su presencia me llenaba de regocijo, la deseaba a un nivel carnal y emocional. Sacudí mis pensamientos y los nuevos sentimientos que estaban surgiendo dentro de mí, si seguía pensando en eso terminarían por llegar tarde. Con mucho esfuerzo llegue al baño y me lave todo lo que sentía, no podía decirle nada de lo que rondaba en mi corazón; primero se asustaría y segundo estoy seguro de que me mandaría para el demonio. Hombres como yo no son ideales para mujeres como Rose.

No estaba a su nivel, ella era millonaria y poderosa, en cambio yo vivía de un salario y no estaba tan preparado como ella, no tenía que darle, no podía darle los lujos a los que ella estaba acostumbrada, sabía que podía darle amor y haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcancé para hacerle feliz, pero esa no era la vida que Rose quería.

Me organice lo mejor que pude. No creo que alguna vez haya puesto tanto empeño en mi apariencia, ni siquiera cuando estaba joven, pero Rose lo valía. Luego de un baño relajante me coloque un jean oscuros y lo acompañe con una camisa blanca sin corbata y con las mangas enrolladas, deje mi cabello suelto ya que me había dado cuenta que Rose le gustaba más así y aplique un poco de loción para después del afeitado que sabía que también le agradaba, tome las llaves del carro y la billetera y salí en busca de ella.

Aún no bajaba de su habitación y decidí esperarla en la entrada. La noche estaba preciosa y las estrellas brillaban. Al vivir en una gran ciudad me había perdido de pequeños detalles como mirar el cielo o apreciar un hermoso atardecer que por las luces de las ciudad estos eran imperceptibles, me agradaba estar en casa y poder volver a ver pequeños detalles que podían formar grandes momentos.

Unos tacones resonaron sobre las tablas de madera y me di media vuelta para encontrarme con la imagen más hermosa que haya visto. Sobre las escaleras estaba Roza, mi hermosa Roza usando un vestido hasta sus rodillas de color rojo, su cabello estaba en sus ondas naturales cayéndole hasta sus caderas, su pies estaban en un altos tacones de color negro y correa en sus tobillos y su maquillaje fue natural, un poco de mascara de pestañas y un labial cereza que si me acerba lo suficiente podía olerle.

Ella bajó hasta donde yo estaba y me sonrió, ella me dio esa hermosa sonrisa que había aprendido amar en los últimos días.

— ¿Qué te parece? —ella preguntó mirando hacia su atuendo, me di cuenta que en mi estado de estupefacción no le había dicho ni una sola palabra.

—Luces hermosa. —Sus mejillas se tiñeron y ella me dio una sonrisa mucho más grande.

—Gracias, tú también luces muy bien. —Sonreí y le ofrecí la mano.

— ¿Vamos? —pregunte y ella aceptó sonriendo como una colegiala.

—Después de ti.

Conduje en un silencio cómodo y antes de darme cuenta estábamos en la academia; era como la recordaba, con sus grandes torres que parecía un castillo gótico y sus gárgolas en los altos picos. Estacione el auto y ayude a Rose a bajarse, ella me lo agradeció con una sonrisa, su perfume me llenó las fosas nasales haciéndome débil en la rodillas.

 _Compórtate Dimitri, no eres un adolecente._

Tomé su mano y entramos en el lugar, la música llegaba de los alta voces y los gritos de la muchedumbre se escuchaban a varias millas. Entramos en el salón de baile y Rose se estremeció. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a cosas como estas, pero vi que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por adaptarse. Recocí varias caras y al pasar salude algunos compañeros, es increíble como el tiempo cambiaba a las personas y los volvía más maduros. Guie a Rose hasta una mesa que estaba vacía y fui por unas copas de champañas, gran error.

— ¡Dimka!

Me estremecí al escuchar esa voz. Antes de voltearme la sentí detrás de mí y su colonia nauseabunda me llenó las fosas nasales. Me di media vuelta y puse mi mejor mascara. Sólo tarde unos segundos en darme cuenta que no fingía, Tasha ya no me importaba.

—Natasha. —Asentí hacia ella respetuosamente, no quería hablar y dejar a Rose sola pero, tampoco podía ser descortés con ella— ¿Cómo te encuentras? —pregunte.

—No tan bien como tú —ella dijo mirándome de arriba abajo—, pero no me quejo, tengo un hermoso niño de 5 años —asentí y ella continuó — ¿y a ti como te ha ido?

—Muy bien, estoy viviendo en los Estados Unidos.

—Eso escuche de tu madre. —Ella se quedó en silencio y luego agregó—. Me gustaría que saliéramos a cenar y hablar un rato, ya sabes, por los viejos tiempos.

—Natasha, no creo que… —no termine de decir porque una voz más dulce me interrumpió.

—Dimitri, ¿está todo bien? —Rose se colocó a mi lado y tomó mi brazo.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —Tasha la miró de arriba abajo con un poco de desprecio y algo de celos. Iba a responder por Rose, pero se me adelantó.

—Soy su novia. —La respuesta me dejó perplejo, por lo cual me tocó ocultar mi asombro para que Tasha no creyera que estábamos mintiendo— ¿Quién eres tú? —ella preguntó con esas sonrisa venenosa que me recordaba a la vieja Rose.

—Soy Natasha —ella estiró su mano y Rose la tomó, pero igual que con Viktoria la primera vez, la soltó rápidamente. — Amiga de Dimitri, desde la segundaria.

—Qué curioso, Dimitri nunca te mencionó. En fin, fue un placer conocerte. —Rose se volvió a mí y justo en ese momento empezó una nueva canción— ¡Oh Dios, amo esa canción! Adiós Natasha, fue un placer. —Rose tomó mi mano y nos llevó a la pista dejando a una furiosa mujer parada en el centro.

—No te gusta esta canción ¿verdad? —pregunte y Rose hizo una mueca.

—De hecho no, soy más de vals y cosas tranquilas, pero vi que estabas incomodo —ella señaló y luego agregó—. Espero no te haya incomodado que dijera que era tu novia, no se me ocurrió otra cosa.

 _Ojala hubiera sido cierto_.

—No, tranquila, me has salvado esta noche. —Ella sonrió y siguió moviéndose, para ser una persona que no le gustaba este tipo de música se movía muy bien.

— ¿Por qué no me habías hablado acerca de Tasha? —ella preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

—No pensé que fuera importante —dije y luego pregunte— ¿Cómo supiste sobre ella? —Rose se mordió su labio y respondió.

—Tú hermana —ella dijo sonriendo—. Una noche me contó un poco sobre ti y me mostró una foto de ustedes dos cuando asistían a la segundaria, espero no te moleste.

—No lo hace, —dije— pero para que lo sepas, no te hable de ella porque no valía la pena. Tasha desde hace mucho dejo de ser importante en mi vida.

— ¿Hay alguien más? —ella preguntó de verdad curiosa.

La miré y vi lo hermosa que era, quería decirle que sí, que era ella y que quería estar con ella, pero de nuevo me detuve. — Sí.

Su mirada cambió y algo parecido a la tristeza remplazo su semblante, pero rápidamente desapareció y puso su máscara, aquella que usaba hace tanto tiempo.

—Bien, —ella dijo sonriendo— aprovecha que la tienes —fue todo lo que dijo y seguimos bailando un rato más.

Habíamos llegado hace más de dos horas y con el pasar de los minutos Rose se sentía más incómoda, y la entendía, ella no estaba acostumbrada a esta clase de cosas, era demasiado sofisticada para esto. Tasha, no quitó un ojo de nosotros en toda la noche y ni a su esposo le prestaba atención, me sentí mal por el tipo.

— ¿Qué tal si salimos de aquí? —ofrecí y Rose no dudó en aceptar, era un poco más de la media noche, pero aun no quería irme, quería seguir disfrutando de su compañía.

— ¿Regresamos ya? —ella preguntó y si mal no me equivoco parecía que ella tampoco quería regresar.

—No, si no quieres, pensé que podíamos caminar un poco por la playa —de inmediato su rostro se iluminó y tomando su mano nos marchamos.

Caminamos por la playa y las olas rompían en los pies descalzos de Rose, la brisa golpeaba su piel esparciendo su aroma por doquier.

— ¿Dime tu cosa favorita en el mundo? —ella pidió, llevábamos media hora con el mismo juego, ella me preguntaba cosas mínimas de mí y yo respondía felizmente.

 _Tú._

—Las novelas occidentales —respondí y Rose se rio de mí, por milésima vez esta noche, según ella a veces podía ser aburrido— ¿y la tuya? —ella se lo pensó un momento y luego respondió.

—No creo que tenga algo favorito en el mundo, no suelo apagarme las cosas —ella dijo mirando hacia el horizonte—. Tal vez algún día lo tenga, pero por ahora no.

Continuamos caminando perdidos en nuestros pensamientos, a lo lejos había una fiesta y varias mujeres estaban danzando algo que parecía música árabe, sonreí, así debería ser Rose en casa, libre y llena de vida.

—Vamos, miremos más de cerca. —Rose tomó mi mano y caminó hacia las personas, una fogata iluminaba el lugar mientras que hombres y mujeres danzaban, cuando llegamos nos sentamos sobre unos troncos y vimos cómo se movían a los ritmos.

—Ven, únete —una mujer morena se acercó y se llevó a Rose que para mí sorpresa no se negó, la mujer coloco unas monedas en su cintura para que cuando se moviera estas sonaran. Ella le mostró unos pasos y Rose rápidamente aprendió moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de los sonidos, sonreí, se veía hermosa.

Rose danzó con los desconocidos y se olvidó del mundo, sonreía y me hacia sonreír, era tan libre y eso me fascinaba.

—Ven, Dimitri, únete —ella llegó a mi e intentó levantarme, pero me negué en cambio le pedí.

—Baila para mí —ella me dio una mirada coqueta y comenzó a mover sus caderas de una manera atrevida y sexy.

Su cuerpo se balanceaba de un lado para el otro. Sus manos fueron a su cabellos y ella las bajo contorneando su cuerpo, trague, mis pantalones comenzaron a sentirse apretados y comencé a desearla de una forma inapropiada. Sus ojos se abrieron y se clavaron en los míos, ella me tendió la mano y no dude en aceptarla. Me puse de pie y ella se pegó a mi cuerpo y continuó con su danza, sus caderas restregaban las mías despertando mi hombría, ella se dio media vuelta quedando cara a cara conmigo, sus ojos bajo la luz de la fogata eran más oscuros, sus carnosos labios estaban abiertos por su respiración pesada.

Rose tomó una de mis manos y la puso en sus cadera, por instinto la atraje a mí y enrede mi otra mano en sus cabellos sedosos, era suaves al tacto, ella me miró con una mezcla de erotismo e inocencia que me hizo perder el control, sus ojos bajaron a mis labios y por un momento me permití dejarme llevar por los sentimientos.

Baje mis labios y los estrelle con los suyos, ella no se apartó. En cambio llevó sus manos a mi cuello y continuo devorando mi boca, ella sabía a dulce con un toque de champan, queriendo hacer lo que hace mucho tiempo deseaba, mordí sus labios y ella gimió dándole entrada a mi lengua. Nuestras lenguas se enredaron en un juego por quien tenía el control y yo gane.

Atraje más su cuerpo hacia el mío y ella por instinto saltó y enredó sus piernas en mi cintura, continue devorándole la boca y perdiéndome en su esencia deliciosa. Nuestros cuerpos pidieron aire por los cual nos separamos no sin antes picotear sus labios.

—Llévame a casa. —Fue una petición y no pregunte para que, ya sabía la respuesta.

Conduje como loco, Rose sobre mi regazo besando mi cuello y cualquier parte donde sus labios alcanzaba me estaba volviendo loco, en cada semáforo que había paraba y le besaba los labios y tocaba un poco más de su piel.

Llegamos a casa y entramos con todo el silencio que pudimos, aunque era muy difícil. Los gemidos de Rose eran incontrolables. Logramos llegar hasta su habitación ya que era la más alejada y no quería que nadie escuchara lo que le iba hacer. Esta noche ella perdería el control entre mis brazos. Llegamos a la habitación y la deje caer sobre la cama, ella se rio y tapó sus labios no queriendo despertar a nadie. Me acosté sobre ella no poniendo todo mi peso para no lastimarla y retire el cabello de su cara.

—Eres hermosa —musite contra sus labios.

— ¿Me harás tuya? —ella preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

— ¿Quieres ser mía?

—Siempre —ella no dudó en responder antes de atacar mis labios.

La bese como había deseado hace tiempo hacerlo sin saberlo, mordí sus labios y con mis manos contornee su cuerpo, ella nerviosamente llevo sus manos a mi camisa y comenzó a quitarla, lo hacía tan lento que parecía como si fuese su primera vez en hacer esto.

Solté sus labios y fui bajando por su cuello, Rose gimió y se mordió el labio, sonreí contra su piel. Con mis manos mucho más agiles retiré su vestido y la deje en un precioso conjunto de ropa interior, su cuerpo era delicioso a la vista, senos turgentes, una cintura delgada, unas caderas estrechas y un par de piernas torneadas, su piel era del más rico color almendra sin una imperfección y tenía un olor a flores.

Baje sobre ella y comencé a besar el canalillo sobre entre sus pechos, pase la punta de mi lengua saboreando la piel de aquel lugar, sus pezones se pusieron duros y ella se agarró de mis brazos. Con rapidez quite sus sostén y deje dos hermoso senos a mi vista, con delicadeza, pero a la vez con posesión, tome un pezón rosado en mi boca y lo mordí sacándole un grito de placer a Rose que no fue capaz de contener, con mi otra mano la baje y acaricie sus muslos.

Chupe y amasé sus pechos hasta tenerlos duros y colorados, pase un dedo por sus bragas y vi que estas estaban empapadas, sonreí. Continue besando su cuerpo, y dejando pequeñas marcas por todo el, su aroma a mujer llenó la estancia y fue como un coctel de aromas. Con agresividad rompí sus bragas y me concentre su parte más íntima, roce mis dedos y vi que estaba húmeda, estaba lista para mí. Roza gimió y echo su cabeza hacia atrás, atraje su intimidad y probé su esencia de mujer, ella dejo salir un grito que estoy seguro que mi madre escucho, pero ignoró.

Tome su clítoris entre mis dientes y lo mordí ganándome un improperio de los labios de Rose, mientras chupaba inserte un dedo dentro de su vagina y ella se tensó, yo igual.

—Rose… — comencé, estaba tan apretada, no debía ser así a no ser que… — ¿eres virgen?

Ella me miró con nerviosismo marcado en su rostro y asintió, no sabía cómo sentirme si feliz o asustado, creo que era la primera, después de todo los rumores era falsos. Ella era pura y yo estaba a punto de robarme aquella pureza. Deje lo que estaba haciendo y llegue a besar de nuevo sus labios, ella no dudó y respondió con igual entusiasmo.

— ¿Estas segura de que quieres esto? —pregunte queriendo asegurarme de que ella estaba segura de esto.

—Demasiado segura. —Ella me miró a los ojos y me trasmitió toda la verdad que necesitaba.

Picotee sus labios y me separe de ella y me termine de desvestir, ella miró mi cuerpo con hambre y lujuria, cuando llego a mi zona pélvica sus mejillas se tiñeron y yo sonreí con orgullo.

Me acosté sobre ella y la bese de nuevo, nuestras partes más íntimas se rozaban entre si causándome estremecer, estaba tan duro y listo, me moría por entrar en esa cavidad tan estrecha y húmeda, pero me tenía que contenerme, no podía lastimarla.

Tome mi pene entre mis manos y me lubrique con sus jugos, ella se tensó y vi que era de placer, con cuidado me fui deslizando y gemí al sentirla tan estrecha y húmeda, era como el paraíso. Fui penetrando despacio hasta que mi punta toco su himen y ella se estremeció.

—Relájate —musite contra sus labios— dolerá sólo un poco, lo prometo — ella asintió y me miró con confianza, ella confiaba en mí.

Tome sus manos y las lleve por encima de su cabeza y tomando sus labios en los mío la penetre de una sola estoca, Rose, mordió mis labios y ahogó un gemido como su himen se rompió, sus uñas se clavaron en mis manos y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla, la bese con ternura y me quede quieto un momento dejándola adaptarse a mí.

Ella me miró con ternura y algo que nunca había visto en esos ojos que normalmente eran tan helados, la última capa de hielo que había en su corazón pareció derretirse, aquí, en mis brazos y bajo mi tacto. Hice un pequeño movimiento y ella gimió. Estaba lista.

Comencé a mover mis caderas a un ritmo pausado, Rose abrió más sus piernas y las enredó en mi cintura gimiendo, la penetraba despacio amando la sensación de sus paredes abrazando mi pene. El vaivén de nuestras caderas, continuó y una fina capa de sudor nos cubría, nuestros olores se mezclaron volviéndose unos solo como nosotros dos. Rose gemía cada vez más duro por lo cual bese sus labios para callarle y callar mis propios sonidos.

Salí por completo de ella y la voltee quedando a espaldas de mí y me acosté sobre ella, bese sus hombros como la volví a penetrar y Rose musitaba mi nombre entre sus dientes, era tan hermosa y era completamente mia.

—Dimitri, me siento ext… extraña —ella dijo entre gemidos. Sabía a qué se refería, aunque me asombraba que nunca había sentido el placer de un orgasmo, eso me dio más placer, el saber que yo le daría su primer orgasmo; ella conocería el placer de mi mano por lo cual me arrodille y la traje hacia mí, ambos estábamos arrodillados, ella con su espalda en mi pecho.

Una de mis manos amasaba sus pechos y la otra busco su clítoris, ella chillo de placer.

—Dimitri, voy a… —ella dijo como comenzó a mover sus caderas más rápido, nuestros cuerpos chocaban produciendo un erótico sonido.

—Vamos Roza, dámelo, déjate llevar —dije contra su oído mordiendo su lóbulo, con mi pulgar frote su clítoris y entre gemidos ella llegó apretándome dentro de si, la presión me hizo culminar y llegue dentro de ella llenándola de largos y espesos chorros de semen.

Rose cayó y yo caí sobre ella su cuerpo estaba sudoroso y demasiado caliente, perfecto.

Salí de ella y la sentí estremecerse. Mañana le dolería, pero ahora sabía que estaba en las nubes, atraje su cuerpo hacia el mío y ella apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho, nuestras respiración estaban agitadas y nos tomó un buen rato recuperarnos. Eso había sido lo mejor, nunca pensé que hacerle el amor a alguien pudiese ser así.

Nuestra respiración se calmó y pensé que Rose se había dormido, pero me sorprendió cuando hablo.

—Gracias, Dimitri —ella me miró a los ojos y trasmitió tantas cosas que no supe descifrar—. Eso fue inolvidable —Rose se estiró y besó mis labios.

—Fue un placer, Roza —respondí mirándola a los ojos—. Gracias por darme ese privilegio —ella sonrió y acomodó de nuevo su cabeza en mi pecho, nos quedamos en silencio y cuando había vuelto a creer que se había vuelto a dormir volvió hablar.

—Una vez me preguntaste porque era así —afirme no sabiendo a donde se dirigía— y si te soy sincera no lo sé, desde pequeña he visto como la gente buena sufre. Mi madre fue buena y sufrió el desprecio de sus padres, y yo no quería que a mí me despreciaran por lo cual me forje con los años y me prometí que no dejaría que nadie me lastimara como las personas habían hecho con mi madre, sentí que era mejor que me tuvieran miedo y respeto a que me despreciaran. —Ella se quedó en silencio y se acurrucó un poco más—. Por lo cual me forme como soy, sin importarme cuánto daño había causado, todo este tiempo pensé que era un arma, pero realmente tenía miedo, miedo a lo que pudiera hacer la gente conmigo si era buena, al igual que mi madre. —Ella se calló y yo la atraje a mí, sé que había sido difícil para ella hablar me alegró de que lo hiciera.

—Todos tenemos miedo de algo Rose, pero ello no nos hace malas persona —dije, ella levantó su rostro y me miró.

— ¿No piensas que soy una malcriada y una mujer desalmada? —sonreí recordando viejos tiempos.

—Si, Rose, lo pensé pero ya no creo eso.

— ¿Qué crees hora?

—Bueno eres más la mujer más dulce y valiente que conozco y que todo lo que dicen de ti es mentiras, son personas que no te conocen bien — ella me dio una sonrisa que valió mi existencia sin embargo tenía otra pregunta para ella. — ¿Por qué ha salido llorando aquella noche de esa fiesta? —Ella permaneció en silencio por unos minutos, pensé que no me respondería, pero si lo hizo con voz cansada.

—Cuando ingresamos en esa fiesta vi que lo que había dicho Avery fue cierto, yo era tan odiada y todo el mundo me tenía miedo, yo descubrí que realmente estaba sola a parte de Liss y ella también tuvo que ver mucho esa noche.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Te ofendió de alguna manera?

—No. —Ella se apresuró a decir—. Liss es de las pocas personas que me quiere de verdad, pero ella me mostro la clase de persona que fui, además también vi a Jesse haciéndolo con otra, sin embargo vi que no me dolió, no sentí nada, ni siquiera celos, era como si no tuviera sentimientos, era como si dentro de mí no hubiera amor, sólo hubiera una capa de hielo que cubría todos mis sentimientos. Pero ahí viene nuevamente lo que Avery dijo sobre mí y todo cayó en su lugar, yo era una persona horrible que me refugiaba bajo un buen nombre, no quería creerlo. Entonces luego hable a una chica de primer año con la que había sido cruel, ella aun saltaba si yo se lo dijese, me di cuenta que yo me había convertido en la persona a la que tanto temía. Esa chica era buena y yo era mala y supe que no quería ser así, yo quería ser como esa chica, dulce y amorosa, y quería que me quisieran por lo que soy y no por obligación, no quería que más personas me tuvieran miedo, hasta Lissa me tenía miedo; yo era una persona tan horrible y eso fue demasiado para mi así que la única salida fue llorar, y así lo hice, llore como una niña pequeña porque estaba asustada. No me reconocía y llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, sólo que me hacia la ciega porque no quería admitir que era horrible. —Ella hizo una pausa y luego agregó— y luego tú me preguntaste si estaba bien y de cierta forma eso hizo sentirme bien y tan mal a la vez, vi porque me agradabas y a pesar de haber sido un perra para contigo, tú aun tenías las decencia de preguntar aun sabiendo que te hubiera podido enviar al carajo, pero aún así no te importó y me preguntaste, eres el único que me preguntó y eso me demostró lo humano que eras y lo perra que había sido.

Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla y cayó sobre mi pecho, me estremecí, no me gustaba verla llorar. Tomé su cara entre mis manos y picoteé sus labios probando la salinidad de sus lágrimas.

—Ya no eres esa persona, y me alegro de que esa noche paso y que esa chica te recordó que no eres así, Roza, no sabes lo agradecido que estoy de haber hecho este viaje, no puedes cambiar el pasado, pero puedes ser una mejor persona en el futuro.

—Eres demasiado bueno para mí, siempre lo he pensado — ella murmuró bajo, pero logre escucharla. Una conversación de días atrás volvió a mi mente. Ella había estado hablando con Liss y ella había repetido esas palabras ¿y si era yo la persona de la que estaba hablando? Quería preguntarle, pero cuando lo iba hacer vi que su respiración había cambiado, ella se había quedado dormida.

Bese su cabello y la atraje más a mí, su calor me arropó y me arrulló hasta que me quede dormido con ella en mis brazos, donde sentía que ella pertenecía.

Un golpe me despertó. Miré hacia abajo y me encontré con la vista más perfecta que podía haber; Rose dormía plácidamente con su cara enterrada en mi cuello, sus labios estaban entreabiertos y uno de sus brazos me tenían rodeado, sonríe ante eso.

Otro golpe resonó en la estancia, gemí, con cuidado de no despertar a Rose me desenrede de su cuerpo y la acomode mejor en la cama. Ella me buscó y al no encontrarme frunció su ceño, pero igual siguió durmiendo.

Tome el pantalón de la noche anterior y me lo coloque, la casa estaba sola y en la mesa había una nota de mi madre diciendo que había salido con Viktoria, otro golpe de la puerta me llamó la atención y me apure abrir. Desee no haberlo hecho.

—Natasha —salude fríamente— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunte. Ella miró mi cuerpo con descaro y sus ojos azul hielo se oscurecieron.

— ¿Me dejaras pasar? —preguntó y yo asentí, esperaba que fuera corto.

— ¿Pasa algo? —cuestione.

—Nada —dijo— sólo quería saber si podemos tomar un café y hablar.

—Tasha —comencé— no puedo, no tenemos nada de qué hablar, tú estás casada ahora y yo tengo a Rose.

—Dimitri, —ella dio un paso hacia mí— sé que cometí un error pero, te amo, nunca deje de hacerlo, sé que cometí un error, pero yo quiero estar contigo ¿acaso ya has olvidado lo nuestro?

—Si. —Fue todo lo que dije— debes regresar a casa con tu familia, ahora tengo a Rose, y la quiero.

— ¡Pero es una niña! —ella gritó— Sé que es hermosa, pero, Dimitri, ella aun no es una mujer, no es la mujer que necesitas —ella dio otro paso hacia mí— yo soy lo que necesitas —y antes de darme cuenta ella se abalanzo a mí y me dio un beso, me tomo dos segundos para registrar lo que estaba haciendo y quitármela bruscamente de encima.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?!—grite, ella abrió sus ojos, yo nunca gritaba y menos a una mujer— ¡No quiero verte, entiende esto se acabó, ahora esta ella y la amo! Quiero que te vallas y no regreses —la tome del brazo con un poco de brusquedad y la saque cerrando la puerta en su cara.

Deje salir un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y me recosté contra la puerta.

Cuando me recupere subí a la habitación y me encontré a Rose sentada en la cama, sonreí, pero mi semblante cambio cuando vi su semblante, era igual al de hace un mes atrás.

—Rose, ¿Qué pasa…?

— ¿Ya se fue? —preguntó mirándome a los ojos, asentí—. Bien — fue lo único que dijo. Camine hasta donde ella y me detuve cuando ella me lanzo esa mirada frían y despiadada tan común de ella.

— ¿Rose, pasa algo? —ella me dio una mirada fría y esa sonrisa lobuna que hace tanto no veía.

—No lo sé, ¿dime tú?

— ¿Quieres decirme a que te refieres? —pregunte perdiendo los estribos.

— ¡Esto! —Gritó— ¡Anoche me haces el amor como si me quisieras y hoy andas besándote con la golfa de tu ex, es que te olvidas que ella se follo a otro estando contigo! —su respiración era pesada.

Estaba perplejo, no esperaba este arrebato por su parte, pero una parte se regocijo, ella estaba celosa y si ella lo estaba era porque sentía algo por mí.

—Rose, no es lo que piensas — dije como camine hasta donde ella.

—No me vengas con esa mierda —dijo levantándose— que me la sé de memoria. —Ella me perdonó una mirada y con desprecio dijo— tipos como tú me dan asco —y comenzó a marcharse, pero esta vez no la iba a dejar ir, esta vez ella no tendría la última palabra.

—Me vas a escuchar —dije teniéndola agarrada por su brazo.

—Suéltame, Dimitri —ella dijo con los dientes apretados y su mirada peligrosa, el caso era que ya no me daba miedo.

Sin decir nada la tome por la fuerza y bese sus labios ella se resistió y lucho, ella iba a escuchar hasta la última palabra; la solté y la tire contra la cama y me puse sobre ella aplastándola con mi peso para no dejarla ir.

—Me vas a escuchar.

— ¡Suéltame, maldita sea! —ella luchó, pero era inútil, yo era más fuerte que ella.

— ¡No, ahora te callas y me escuchas! —no quería gritarle, pero su resistencia me estaba sacando de mis casillas. Ella se calló y me dejó hablar aunque el odio seguía en sus ojos. Amaba sus celos—. No es lo que piensas, ella vino y me besó yo no, y si te hubieras quedado un segundo más hubieras sabido que le dije que te amaba, porque ¡maldita sea, te amo! Te amo con todos tus defectos, con tus estados de ánimo y con lo perra gruñona que eres a veces, me encantas toda tú y no cambiaría nada de ti, y quiero que seas mia hoy y siempre, sé que no tengo dinero ni la posición social que tú tienes, pero sé que puedo hacerte feliz y juntos podemos ser felices, no te prometo un mundo de lujos, pero si te prometo cuidarte y darte mi amor y sobre todo te prometo que nadie te lastimara porque cuidare de ti, pero necesito que me creas, pero que sobre todo me des una oportunidad —me detuve un momento respirando un poco—. Quiero que nos des la oportunidad de ser felices.

Ella no dijo nada, sus ojos estaban abiertos con asombro, no podía creer que había derramado mi corazón, pero lo había hecho y ahora ella era la que tenía la última palabra. El silencio reinó y lo sentí como un balde agua fría, ella no sentía lo mismo por mí, me iba alejar, pero su voz cortada por los sollozos que había comenzado a derramar me detuvieron.

— ¿Me amas? —ella preguntó.

—Cada parte de ti —le respondí. Ella me miró con esos ojos que tanto había aprendido amar y en dos segundos sus labios devoraron los míos.

—También te amo —ella musitó contra mis labios—. Te amo desde hace mucho tiempo, Dimitri.

— ¿Desde cuando? —pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

—Desde hace unos meses, no sé cuánto, por eso vine a Rusia.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Quería convencerme de que no sentía nada por ti y que sólo era una atracción, pero no lo era, te amo, amo tu valentía, amo tu humor y sobre todo amo lo que eres cuando estás conmigo. Me enamore de ti Dimitri y quiero estar contigo, no importa dónde ni como sólo sé que quiero estar contigo. —Ella se detuvo y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla como la sonrisa apareció en su rostro—. Quiero ser tuya hoy y el resto de mi vida —la mire a los ojos y vi que cada palabra era cierta, ella me amaba como yo a ella.

—Siempre —dije y la besé sellando la promesa de que siempre seria así, ella era mía como yo era suyo.

* * *

 _Tres años después:_

— ¿Qué quieres que seas? —pregunte, sobando el gran abdomen hinchado de mi esposa.

—Una niña —Rose respondió—. Aunque con tal de que salga sano que sea lo que tenga que ser ¿y tú?

—Una niña —dije besando el lugar donde mi bebe golpeo a su madre—. ¿Has pesando en lo que te dije? —pregunte nervioso.

—Dimitri, ¿estás seguro de que es lo que quieres?

—Absolutamente, —respondí sin dudar— pero quiero que estés de acuerdo, no quiero que el día de mañana te arrepientas y me odies por ello.

—Hey —Rose tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me besó— no te odiaría, también quiero hacerlo, sé que quieres vivir en Rusia, pero quiero que entiendas que es un gran cambio.

— ¿Qué pasara con tu trabajo?

—Puedo trabajar desde Rusia, mi padre lo entenderá. Además piensa en colocar una sucursal en Moscú, podríamos vivir allí y tú podrías poner tu gimnasio allí, y aquí podrías dejar a alguien a cargo del que ya tenemos.

— ¿De verdad has pensado en ello? —pregunte emocionado.

—Tu felicidad es mi felicidad. No importan donde estemos, Dimitri, te amare y nuestro bebe también, además podremos ir y venir, has estado aquí conmigo mientras cumplía mi sueño ahora es tiempo de que cumplamos el tuyo y como tu esposa apoyare cada sueño que tengas, viviremos allí y si en unos años decidimos volver lo haremos, no importa lo que pase mientras estemos juntos haremos de cualquier lugar nuestro hogar.

Mire maravillado a mi esposa, en este tiempo que habíamos vivido juntos había cambiado tanto, claro para la sociedad y en su empleo seguía siendo la misma mujer desalmada, fría y todo lo que una vez odie, pero en su hogar y con sus amigos era un mar de dulzura, la capa de hielo que había en su corazón unos años atrás quedo olvidada dejando una Roza dulce y tierna, dejando a mi Roza.

— ¿Te había dicho que te amo? —pregunte besando sus labios.

—Mmm, unas cuantas veces —ella sonrió devolviéndome el beso.

—Te amo Sra. Belikov.

—Te amo Dimitri, siempre.

—Siempre.

 _Fin._

* * *

¡Oh Dios mio!, sus comentario me llenaron de tanta dicha, aquí esta la ultima parte de esta pequeña historia, espero que las haya gustado y si, se que a muchas no les gusta las escenas ''M'' pero se que a muchas otras le encanta y bueno, a mi me encanta en esos dos.

Gracias por leer y darme tan buenas criticas sobre esta pequeña historia, no saben lo feliz que me hicieron y espero ver que piensan de esta segunda parte, cuéntenme si la odian, la aman o esperaban otra cosa. ¿Que les pareció el final?

Gracias de nuevo por leerla y ser tan maravillosas. Un beso.


End file.
